La venganza de Tsunade
by elgrancochino
Summary: Tsunade se cansa de la desvergüenza de Jiraiya y decide darle una lección muy cruel     Yaoi


Por suerte para Naruto, no soy el dueño de estos personajes XD

La venganza de Tsunade

Qué guapa era Tsunade y qué tonto, Jiraiya. ¿Cómo podía pensar que saldría impune de una fechoría como aquella? Los numerosos golpes que ya le había dado su compañera en la cabeza debían de haber dejado huella en él y le habían convertido en un caso perdido. Parece que, cuando nació, ya era deficiente su capacidad para saber que espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan no está bien. Pero, definitivamente, con el paso de los años, el resto de sus capacidades intelectuales habían desaparecido por completo. ¿Cómo si no iba a atreverse alguien ha violentar a Tsunade de aquella manera?

El muy tontito había aprovechado una visita a unas fuentes termales para intentar espiarla. Había estado practicando durante mucho tiempo, mejorando sus técnicas de camuflaje y cuidando de que su sigilo fuera perfecto. Nadie podría verle, nadie podría saber que estaba ahí y nadie podría taparse. Esta vez lograría su objetivo, su más secreto e íntimo camino del ninja, y no tendría después que frotarse la cabeza con hielo por culpa de algún coscorrón.

Cuando vio que Tsunade iba hacía la fuente termal, dio comienzo a su plan. Salió del reciento, se subió a un árbol cercano y se tapó con hojas para que nadie lo viera. Cualquiera que no tuviera mucha idea sobre técnicas ninja pensaría que su camuflaje era perfecto ya que no se veía ni un ápice de él. Desgraciadamente para el pobre chico, cualquiera que no tuviera mucha idea de técnicas ninja tampoco conocería las numerosas maneras que hay de reconocer que hay un espía. A pesar de que Jiraiya era un ninja que empezaba a ser experimentado, el día que su maestro explicaba esa lección vital prefirió centrar todos sus esfuerzos y atención en contemplar el culito de una bonita chica que pasaba por allí. Era tan tonto que se resistía a aprender lo que tanto le hubiera ayudado a conseguir con éxito sus dudosos deseos.

Ni dos minutos tardó Tsunade en darse cuenta de que, sobre la rama de un árbol, había un ninja espiando. Podría haber sido cualquiera, ya que hay una cantidad enorme de degenerados en el mundo de los ninjas, pero ella estaba segura de que era uno en concreto. No necesitaba acercarse hasta allí y retirar las hojas para ver como su compañero la miraba con la cara roja y la respiración agitada. Menuda rabia sintió. ¿Es que ese pervertido no aprendía? ¿Es que no le bastaba con los hematomas que le dejaba cada vez que intentaba cosas como aquellas? ¿Es que no había manera de que se comportara? Deseaba darle un puñetazo mítico; deseaba superarse a sí misma, deseaba concentrar todo su chakra en su puño y liberarlo sobre la cabeza de Jiraiya de la manera más brusca y brutal que jamás un ser humano hubiera logrado.

Pero sabía que matarlo no era la solución. A pesar de todo, le tenía algo de aprecio y un puñetazo de ese estilo acabaría con él para siempre. Tsunade sólo quería que Jiraiya la respetara, pero de nada servía razonar con él. Así que, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Si después de cientos de intentos no consigues vencer a un enemigo con la misma técnica, lo mejor es cambiarla por otra. Así que Tsunade, con un esfuerzo casi divino, controló toda la rabia que sentía que se deslizaba por su cuerpo hacia su puño. Le costó mucho y le chirriaron los dientes hasta el punto de hacer un sonido muy extraño, pero finalmente lo logró. Respiró hondo y pensó, qué puedo hacer si a golpes no aprende. Y, sin mucho esfuerzo, se le ocurrió una idea.

Durante toda la tarde de aquel día, Tsunade buscó la manera de quedarse a solas con Jiraiya y, cuando lo logró, dio comienzo a su maquiavélico y cruel plan. Se acercó hasta su compañero y le abrazó. Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Tsunade, se hubiera cagado y habría huido lo más lejos posible; pero Jiraiya no tenía muchas luces y pensó equivocadamente que, cuando Tsunade quería, podía ser una chica de lo más simpática y agradable.

Y Tsunade lo fue. Fue todo aquello que Jiraiya soñaba por las noches, amable, tierna, cariñosa y, lo más importante, complaciente. El chico era feliz porque al fin tenía esa conexión especial que tanto deseaba tener con su compañera.

—Jiraiya, verás – le dijo un poco avergonzada – tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿El qué?— Preguntó con interés el del pelo blanco.

— ¿Te gustaría pasarte por mi habitación esta noche?

Menuda explosión de júbilo se produjo en el interior de Jiraiya. Él no era tan tonto como los demás pensaban, estaba seguro de ello, y sabía lo que significaba la invitación de Tsunade. Su sueño húmedo más recurrente podía hacerse realidad esa misma noche. Fue algo indescriptible lo que sintió. Así que, para que no se le notara lo mucho que le gustaba la idea y parecer más interesante, adoptó un tono serio y galán para responder.

—Sí, Tsunade.

Más le hubiera valido quedarse en su cuarto aquella noche disfrutando de su propia compañía porque hubiera disfrutado mucho más. Pero ¿quién puede resistirse a una invitación tan sugerente de la persona deseada?

Cuando llegó la hora, Jiraiya tocó en la puerta de Tsunade. Se había arreglado con más ahínco del habitual y había cortado unas cuantas flores de las que decoraban el recinto para regalárselas a ella.

—Entra Jiraiya – le dijo una voz de lo más sensual.

Justo cuando cruzaba la puerta, una mano hábil le agarró por detrás y, con un par de movimientos tan rápidos como imperceptibles, el futuro sanin se vio atrapado. Sus manos quedaron sujetas por una cuerda que colgaba del techo obligándole a estar de pie. Intentó soltarse pero los filamentos estaban impregnados del chakra de su compañera y le era imposible lograrlo. De la misma manera, sus pies quedaron sujetos al suelo. Podía mover un poco la cintura y el tronco pero, ni en sueños, podía escaparse de allí. Estaba atrapado y, aun así, su cerebro de ninja se resistía a funcionar.

— ¡Vaya Tsunade! – Dijo Jiraiya bastante colorado y con una sonrisa pícara – no sabía que te gustaran esta clase de cosas.

Pero su compañera no se quedó a contestarle; en menos de lo que tarda un kunai en seccionar la yugular de un enemigo, se había marchado para dejar la habitación libre al que se encargaría de su venganza. Jiraiya no sospechó nada hasta que vio entrar a un tipo extraño por la puerta de la habitación. Hasta entonces había creído erróneamente que el silencio de Tsunade se debía a que estaría emperifollándose hasta el extremo en el baño. Pero aquello parecía demostrar que no.

—Hola guapo ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó el extraño con una voz muy rara.

—No, creo que no – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa – estoy jugando con una compañera.

— ¡Mira qué bien! ¿Y dónde está esa compañera?

— Pues no lo sé – dijo Jiraiya mientras empezaba a sentirse incómodo – creo que en el baño.

— Allí no hay nadie guapo.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó con un hilo de voz

—Sí

Pasaron unos segundos terriblemente desagradables para el joven del pelo blanco. Tsunade, la chica de sus sueños, no estaba donde había imaginado toda la tarde que estaría y acababa de darse cuenta de ello. Además, un tipo extraño, muy extraño, se había colado en la habitación. Era alto, moreno y, sin ser capaz de decir exactamente por qué, tenía algo que le hacía parecer rarito. Muchos años más tarde, al cruzarse una mañana con el maestro Guy, se daría cuenta de que ambos eran muy parecidos.

—Ya sé qué podemos hacer. Como tu compañera te ha dejado ahí colgado ¿Qué te parece si jugamos tú y yo?

—No, no tengo ganas— respondió Jiraiya intentando inútilmente soltarse.

— ¿Por qué no, guapo? Podemos pasárnoslo igual de bien.

—Estoy cansado— respondió algo desesperado— he entrenado mucho y quiero dormir un poco.

Mientras hablaban, el extraño se acercaba lentamente hasta el desvergonzado ninja. La joven con la que había hablado aquella misma tarde le había prometido que le encontraría ahí y que podría hacer con él todo lo que quisiera. Aceptó de buen gusto, quién rechazaría una oportunidad tan morbosa. Al fin y al cabo, el chico se había buscado aquello y se merecía lo que él iba a hacerle.

Miró como se retorcía con las cuerdas para escapar y valoró cómo de lejos debía llegar. Unos segundos más tarde, al percatarse de un excitante mohín del joven, supo la respuesta, llegaría hasta el final.

Cuando acarició una de las mejillas de Jiraiya, éste se quejó.

—Por favor, déjame en paz.

—Tranquilo guapetón, ya verás cómo te gusta.

Con un kunai bien afilado, el extraño cortó todas las prendas de ropa del joven hasta que le dejó completamente desnudo. Durante unos segundos, se deleitó contemplando el cuerpo de su victima, su pecho musculoso y sus pelillos recién salidos, sus piernas fuertes y jóvenes, su miembro gordo y asustado, y sus abultados testículos. Jiraiya era todo un adonis que le había puesto terriblemente cachondo.

— Lárgate, desgraciado— gritó el joven muy asustado.

— No grites, podría oírte alguien— le susurró al oído.

Rasgó un jirón de tela de una de las prendas que le había quitado y tapó la boca del ninja, estaba gritando demasiado y no quería que nadie les molestara. Dio varias vueltas a su alrededor y agarró sus nalgas grandes, duras y peludas.

— Me gusta mucho tu culo. ¿Alguna vez alguien ha entrado aquí?— le preguntó deslizando la palma de su mano hasta su ano.

Jiraiya movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Ya verás cuánto te va a gustar.

El extraño le abrazó por la espalda y besó tiernamente su oreja. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho y juguetearon con sus tetillas. Sin dejar de lamerle el lóbulo, fue dejando que cayeran por su barriga, deslizándose por toda su piel y enredándose con sus pelillos hasta llegar a su pene. Al principio, estaba muy encogido pero, después de unos cuantos toqueteos expertos, empezó a crecer. Nadie se resistía a las suaves manos del violador de Jiraiya. Rápidamente y para sorpresa del ninja, el falo alcanzó su longitud máxima, que estaba bastante por encima de la media de la villa oculta de la hoja.

— ¿Te gusta, cariño?

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza enérgicamente ya que se negaba a admitir que aquello le estaba gustando muchísimo. El extraño masturbó suavemente su pene moviendo parsimoniosamente su mano sobre el glande hasta que una gota de líquido preseminal asomó por la punta. La tomó con un dedo y se la llevó a la boca para probarla.

— ¡Qué rico! Eres delicioso.

Se separó de Jiraiya y se desnudó. La ropa le había estado estorbando y había llegado la hora de quitársela. Volvió a abrazarle de la misma manera de antes pero depositando su propio pene entre las piernas del chico. Jiraiya gimió de desagrado. Sabía lo que significaba aquello y no quería que ocurriera. Por supuesto que no le atraía ese tipo de cosas, aunque su pene creyera lo contrario, él sólo disfrutaba con mujeres, guapas y tetonas.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo— le susurraba al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo— no va a pasarte nada malo.

Sin dejar de masturbarle, agarró con la mano libre sus grandes y peludos testículos y los sopesó. Le gustó su tacto y le hubiera agradado apretarlos hasta hacerle gritar, pero no quería asustarle más de lo que ya estaba. El chico le había gustado lo suficiente como para no desear hacerle nada malo.

Chupó uno de sus propios dedos y lo acercó hasta el ano del ninja. Con una pequeña presión, venció las reticencias del chico a dejar que aquello invadiera su cuerpo. Lo dejó dentro hasta que sintió que la presión que había sobre él se aflojaba y volvió a meterlo acompañado de un segundo dedo.

—Aguanta chico— fue la respuesta a un gruñido de Jiraiya.

Tres dedos llegaron a entrar en su ano para el deleite del extraño y el desagrado del ninja del pelo blanco. Un par de minutos después, el futuro sanin estaba listo para que los dedos fueran sustituidos por un pene. Su violador se escupió sobre la mano que antes había agarrado sus huevos y untó la polla que iba a penetrarle con saliva. Jiraiya quería liberarse de sus ataduras pero no podía romper las cuerdas que lo ataban, por lo que, en escasos segundos, se vio empalado por un miembro sólo un poco más pequeño que el suyo. Menuda humillación sintió. Él, el gran ninja que había vencido en tantas batallas, estaba siendo sometido y violado de la manera más tonta posible. Cualquier persona normal se hubiera arrepentido de haber hecho lo que había hecho Jiraiya para terminar de aquella manera pero él no era así. Él sólo pensaba en huir de allí para ir en busca de una chica con la que demostrarse a sí mismo lo mucho que le gusta el sexo femenino.

— ¡Qué estrecho eres!— gimió en su oído el violador.

El extraño masturbaba a Jiraiya con el mismo ritmo que le penetraba. Su pene entraba y salía del ano del chico al mismo tiempo que su mano subía y bajaba sobre la piel del glande. Menudo placer estaba sintiendo el compinche de Tsunade; Jiraiya tenía el ano tan apretado que la fricción de su propia piel con la del recto del chico era máxima. Y lo mismo estaba sintiendo él. Aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca, estaba gozando de la sensación de tener una polla dentro y ser masturbado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Te gusta chico?

Jiraiya volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No digas mentiras. ¡Mira como babea tu polla!

Y no había terminado de decir estas palabras, cuando Jiraiya se corrió de una manera casi sobrehumana. Varios potentes y abundantes chorros de espeso semen salieron disparados de la punta de su pene, manchando la pared de enfrente, el suelo y la mano de su violador.

— ¡Menuda corrida!— exclamó asombrado el responsable de que hubiera ocurrido aquello.

Después de llevarse un poco de ese semen a la boca, el extraño agarró con las dos manos la cintura de Jiraiya. Había llegado a su límite y quería terminar de una vez. Sacudió el cuerpo del joven de adelante a atrás con violencia evitando que su polla escapara de la prisión de carne en la que estaba encerrada. Menudo gustazo sintió follándose ese culo grande y peludo y no tardó mucho en pringar el interior de las tripas de Jiraiya con su propio semen. Aquel chico había sido de lo mejor que había catado hasta entonces.

Exhausto por el esfuerzo, se salió de su interior y se vistió. Había llegado la hora de huir de allí pero, antes de hacerlo, cortó la cuerda que ataba una de las manos del chico con una técnica especial. Tsunade le había ordenado que no lo hiciera pero el chico le había gustado tanto que se apiadó de él y permitió que pudiera liberarse. Para cuando Jiraiya consiguió soltarse por completo, su violador ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para no poder alcanzarle.

Cualquier persona normal, hubiera aprendido la lección. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, sabría que no era una buena idea volver a espiar a Tsunade mientras estaba desnuda después de haber sufrido una lección como aquella. Desgraciadamente, Jiraiya no era normal. De la misma manera que olvidaba el dolor de los golpes de su compañera, olvidaba también la humillación de verse atado y violado por un extraño. Evidentemente era tonto y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Dos semanas después, volvió a presentarse ante él la oportunidad de pillar a su compañera desnuda. Dos semanas después, volvió a pensar que su camuflaje sería perfecto. Dos semanas después, se ocultó tras una roca desde la que podía verse el baño. Y, dos semanas después, Tsunade no fue capaz de controlar su rabia.


End file.
